UF: Harry's Heist
by Spartan10007
Summary: This is a One-shot about a heist that Harry pulled before meeting up with the Cooper Gang. Original creator of Harry is Storyus Raccoonus. Any other characters are mine. He asked me to create this and I did.


**Spartan10007-Active**

**This is a prequel one-shot on Storyus Raccoonus's story: Unexpected Feelings. He asked me to make a heist before Harry met the Cooper Gang.**

**Now on with the story**

Location: Mob Hideout

Time: 2:34 P.M.

Harry was scanning the hideout with a pair of binoculars. His goal, obtain a large amount of cash that was recently stolen from a bank. The target, a local mobster named, Doug, a Russian rat with a chipped tooth, and scar across his face. After a long search he was able to find the hideout, at an abandoned warehouse.

From the outside Harry count 7 guards armed with M-16, there could be even more inside. Harry put away his binoculars and started to make his approach. While hiding behind crates outside of the warehouse Harry had a few close calls, but finally made in into the warehouse undetected, or so he thought.

Location: Interior of Mob Hideout

Time: 2:42 P.M.

Harry climbed onto a nearby platform and started to scope out the area. He spotted 5 more guards and a few security cameras. "Heh...this is gunna be easy" Harry said. As if on cue Doug came into view armed with an executioner followed by a two man escort. It seemed that he had spoke to soon.

"Is everything prepared for our departure comrade" Doug said to an abnormally muscular wolf. "Dah, we are ready, however my men have told me that there may be an intruder in the vicinity" said the wolf. "He is of no concern to me, he will not be able to get into the safe before we depart back to Russia".

"I'd better get that money quick" said Harry. Harry then proceeded to shadow Doug as he went to check the safe. After a short while Doug went into his office and sat down at his computer. What he did next was surprising to Harry, he took the front of the monitor off and there was the safe, clever. He waited until Doug left his office, but before he could close the door Harry stopped it right before it shut completely.

After Doug was out of sight Harry opened the computer screen and started to unlock the safe. Eventually Harry heard the last _"click" _successfully unlocking the safe. "Bingo" said Harry. He opened the safe expecting to find a large amount of money, but instead found 5 gold bars. "What the...!? Hmm...this isn't money at all, but I guess that I shouldn't let this little escapade go to waste now should I." Harry wasted no time in "collecting" the gold bars.

Location: Doug's Office

Time: 3:00 P.M.

As Harry was leaving the office he accidentally activated an alarm. "Uh-oh" "Get him!" Said the guards as they started to fire their weapons at him. Harry parried their fire with his own pistol. He managed to take out 3 of the 5 guards. He decided to make a run for it, while running past the guards they accidentally injured each other with their weapons.

As harry walked outside of the warehouse e was greeted by Doug the wolf armed with a KPV 14.5, and 7 of his men. "Well, well, well. Look what we found" Doug said. "Hey now fellas don't get to hasty" Said Harry as he started backing up slowly. "Did you think that you could possibly get away with stealing my loot?". "I tried didn't I?" "Exactly you tried, and now your going to die, FIRE!. Harry quickly jumped out of the way into the warehouse avoiding the rain of bullets that were coming at him.

Harry quickly climbed back onto the platform that he used to scout the area with and hid. The 7 guards then went into the warehouse to find him. Harry then looked for another means of exit other than the "front door". He finally spotted an open air vent "Eh...it could be worse" he said as he started to climb into the vent.

He was finally able to exit the vent to the outside of the warehouse, but was heard by Doug and the wolf. "SHOOT HIM!" Doug screamed. The wolf obliged and shot a large amount of bullets at Harry which Harry responded to by firing his own gun and sprinting away from his pursuers. He started looking for a way to detain them when he saw a pile of crates. He expertly shot the rope holding crates together and they all toppled down on his unsuspecting pursuers who were buried by the crates. Harry was finally home free.

Location: Harry's Hideout

Time: 3:30 P.M.

When Harry returned to his hideout he wiped the sweat off from his head. He didn't even known that he was sweating. After he put the gold into his hidden loot stash, he dropped down onto his couch, closing his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. After he opened his eyes he saw his unread newspaper that he forgot to read before going on the heist.

The main headline read _"Cooper Gang Strikes Again!"_. The newspaper had a picture of Sly with her famous arrogant grin. "Sly Cooper. What I would give to meet her in person" Harry said before putting the paper away and taking a long deserved nap.

**Ok everyone that's it. I hope you liked it and I'm gunna take a nap now. LOL.** **Check out Storyus Raccoonus's story, Unexpected Feeling. He came up with the OC Harry and asked me to create this story to which I happily obliged. This is my first story so take it easy on me and no flames. (And if you don't get my first and last words then look it up on halo, geez.)**

**Spartan10007-MIA**


End file.
